


A Christmas Surprise

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “Everything is more than okay. I better… I better explain.” She leaned forward and gave the box to Fitz. “There are so many words that I can use to describe this, so many words to describe how this Christmas will be so different from all the others we’ll have together but this…” she said as he took the box and removed the bow. “Will explain everything.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be the fluffiest thing I've written so far and the most festive one. Hope you enjoy and thanks for checking out. Eliza in this is about 8 years old!

It was early morning when Jemma heard the bedroom door creak open and the tiny pitter patter of footsteps.

She rolled over in bed, and looked at the figure that was standing there.

Her younger sister Eliza.

“What time is it?” Jemma whispered.

“Just after five. Has Santa been yet?”

Jemma blinked once, twice and then spoke again. “Would you pass me my hoodie, it’s on the chair.”

Eliza nodded, and passed it to Jemma, who pulled herself into a sitting position on the bed. She slid it on and climbed out of bed, lifting her younger sister into her arms. Once they were out in the hallway, Jemma spoke again, keeping her voice low so as not to wake anyone up. “You know you can’t open any yet?”

Eliza nodded, wrapping her arms around her sister’s neck as Jemma took them down the stairs, hoping that nothing would creak as they made their way down the stairs.

Once they reached the main room, her eyes went wide and she gasped. “He’s been!”

Jemma nodded, smiling as well. “He has. But you know what mum says, don’t you?”

Eliza nodded. “Yeah, that all the presents will disappear if I try and open them before seven. I just wanted to look.”

Jemma smiled at her sister, and took her back up the stairs and tucked her into bed. “I’ll see you in two hours, yeah?”

Eliza nodded. “See you in the morning.” And closed her eyes, though Jemma knew that she wouldn’t sleep.

After closing the door carefully behind her, Jemma crept back to her room, and climbed into bed, resting her head on her fiancé’s chest. He wrapped his arm around her, and she closed her eyes, though unlike her sister, it didn’t take her long to fall asleep.

***

It was only a number of hours later that they were downstairs again, though this time the whole family was with them.

Eliza was sitting on the floor, making her way through the last of the presents that Santa had given her and was making her way through the ones that Jemma and Fitz had gotten her.

Ripping the paper of one of them, she gave a squeal of delight. It was a princess dress that she wanted. “Thank you!” she cried, making her way over to her sister and her husband-to-be, and hugging them. “I love it!”

Jemma smiled at her sister. “We know how much you wanted it.”

“I’m gonna wear it every day!”

Fitz laughed, shaking his head. “What about when it gets dirty?”

Eliza frowned. “I’ll buy another one to wear.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

Eliza nodded. “I got you something. I've been saving up all my pocket money for it!”

She made her way back across the room, and lifted two wrapped presents from under the tree, passing them to the two scientists. “Merry Christmas.” She smiled a toothy smile as they opened them.

“Eliza,” Jemma breathed, in shock. “It’s beautiful, thank you.” It was a first edition of the first Harry Potter book, one of the rare ones, something that Jemma had wanted for so many years now.

Eliza smile proud of herself, and watched as Fitz opened his.

He was also in shock, taking the object out of the box, and observing it. It was a monkey, carved from wood. “Thank you.”

“It’s for your cottage,” she said proud of herself.

Fitz beckoned her close, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her.

Jemma decided that she should get into the hug too, and before they knew it, the three of them was curled up one the sofa together, making their way through the pile of biscuits on the coffee table, next to the last present that Jemma had gotten Fitz, a long rectangular one.

Before Jemma could reach and pass it to him, her mother reappeared from the kitchen, already starting to make the Christmas Dinner. 

In her hand she had a large bottle of Buck’s Fizz, and stared making the rounds, filling up the glasses that everyone had. Fitz accepted his with thanks, and Eliza beamed up at her mother with large brown eyes.

Rupert Simmons looked up from the medical journal that he had received for Christmas. “Give it another ten years.”

Eliza pouted, but knew that it wasn’t going to be a successful plan. So she settled on an alternative. “Can I have lemonade?”

Her mother nodded. “I’ll get some in a moment. Do you want some Jemma?”

She shook her head, and her mother frowned, wondering why her daughter denied the drink. Ever since she had turned eighteen, she had had a glass every Christmas morning. “Is everything okay?”

Jemma smiled up at her mother. “Everything is more than okay. I better… I better explain.” She leaned forward and gave the box to Fitz. “There are so many words that I can use to describe this, so many words to describe how this Christmas will be so different from all the others we’ll have together but this…” she said as he took the box and removed the bow. “Will explain everything.”

Opening it, his face turned into one of pure shock. “You’re…”

She nodded. “I am.”

“We’re going to be…”

She nodded. “We are.”

For a brief moment, they forgot that everyone else was in the room with them as he drew her in for a kiss.

“Jemma!” Eliza cried, interrupting the moment by tugging on her sister’s sleeve and Jemma laughed, causing the kiss to break apart. “What is it?”

Jemam turned to her sister. “You’re going to be an auntie.”

Fitz’s mum dropped her glass. “You aren’t, are you?”

Jemma nodded. “About ten weeks. We’re going to be parents”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am not ashamed to admit that at one point I did spell Buck's Fizz as Buck's Fitz. And I did it again while trying to write this note. Multiple times. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this part!


End file.
